Marrickville railway station
}} Marrickville railway station is a station on the T3 Bankstown Line of the Sydney Trains network, located in the suburb of Marrickville. Station entry is accessed through a overpass on Illawarra Road and a side entrance on Station Street. Marrickville is staffed 24 hours everyday. https://transportnsw.info/stop?q=10101392#/ History Marrickville station opened on 1 February 1895 when the Bankstown line opened from Sydenham to Belmore. When the station opened, it consisted only of the island platform. In 1916, the station's platforms were reconstructed with a new platform, now platform 2, built to the south of the island platform and the northern side of the island platform closed to make way for the Metropolitan Goods Line. The station has retained this set-up to date. The line through the station was electrified in 1926. The booking office on Platform 2 underwent alterations in 1944. New stairs down from Illawarra Road were built in 1985. In June 2016 an upgrade was completed with lifts and a new concourse built. During this work, the stairs to platform 1 were closed and replaced with a temporary footbridge from platform 2. With the new concourse, both platforms can be accessed from New Illawara Rd. Even though a concourse was built, the station remains ungated. Sydney Metro conversion Marrickville will cease operation of Sydney Trains heavy rail services by the end of 2023 as the Sydenham to Bankstown bracket of the Bankstown Line will undergo conversion to serve the Sydney Metro City & Southwest single-deck driverless rapid-transit rail network. The station will close for 6-7 months in late 2023 in order to undergo work while it reopens as a Metro-only station in 2024. These works will include straightening and levelling of platforms, new Metro-specific tracks and power lines fitted, and platform screen glass doors fitted on the length of the platform area to prevent accidents and fatalities. Starting in December 2019, the Bankstown Line stations between Sydenham and Bankstown will also undergo partial closures during the December/January school holiday periods (including New Year’s Eve) up until 2023. The closures are in order to fit new Metro-specific tracks and signalling, and possibly demolishing the existing platforms in order to be rebuilt with straighter designs so that the platform screen doors can be more easily fitted. Other Bankstown Line stations undergoing Metro conversion include Sydenham (platforms 1 and 2 only), Dulwich Hill, Hurlstone Park, Canterbury, Campsie, Belmore, Lakemba, Wiley Park, Punchbowl and Bankstown. Sydenham will then connect to other new metro stations at Waterloo, Central, Pitt Street, Martin Place, Barangaroo, Victoria Cross and Crows Nest, which then connect to the Sydney Metro Northwest line from Chatswood to Tallawong. MetroMarrickvilleStation.jpg|Artist's impression of Marrickville Metro Station Platforms and Services | p1stop = Suburban services to the City Circle | p1notes = | p2linename = | p2stop = Suburban services to Lidcombe or Liverpool via Bankstown | p2notes = }} Map Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Stations Category:Sydney Metro Category:Suburban stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:Transport Access Program: Completed Category:Sydney Metro stations Category:Upcoming Projects Category:Inner West Council Category:Sydney Metro City & Southwest